Make a wish
by EliteGuard
Summary: Kopa must fullfil a task that is set from Vitani. What should he do?
1. Chapter 1

Make a wish

Vitani was thoughtfull, where her beautifull shiny violet eyes has locked in the wide horizon and roaming without a destiny in the grassy fields, in the dark night of the pridelands only the moon and the stars illuminating the dark gold-brown lioness and the quiet enviromental.

After the reunion she couldn't forget the words that Kiara has told them. Her mind is recalling the unforgetable phrase "We are one". "Why had i switched the sides?" Vitani asked herself in her inner world without any emotion to show, now in a upright sitting stance at a random spot, her head bound upwards, keeping her vision on the different stars.

In a moment of time one specific star has began to shine in immersive brightness and this has caught Vitani's attention, straightaway she knew this star from her past. Her expression was evolving with emotions the majority with sadness, her ears has slighty droped down and her eyesbrows has gotten close to her eyes, then she was raising her voice, the sadness within as she spoke.

"You promised me! you will be always ther...there for me, Kopaa!

I'm wishing you would be here with me."

But then, rage in combination with frustration had conqued Vitani's gaze and feelings.

"Where are you now!?" One tear was running down her fluffy cheek, with the tear her head to, without indecision she had been repetitively clawing the earth marking it like trench holes.

She stopped, because the tiredness of her paw forced it. Exhausted, she was standing now on her paws and Vitani had already turned her body to the way back home, in a flash a pale-gold lion was behind standing like a soldier, staring at her with red eyes. Like a predator hunting her pray, in no time she had scented the lion and was tearing off her head to the opponent. At the sight the purple eyes of Vitani were full of amazment. Vitani could feel how the time has been stopping and her heart was beating faster, not with anger, sadness or frustration, this time with happiness and hope. Pure light was lightning her eyes and a small smile acrossing the lips.

"Kopa?" searching for his face. The pale-gold lion hasn't moved any muscle, since their contact.

"Yes, and who are you?" He replied with a questionable voice, staring at her with his red eyes at the same time raising his right eyebrow.

"This is my best prank ever!" Kopa was laughing inside at his own joke.

Vitani, on the other side, the shock of the reply had taken over her face, but the fear that she had lost her friend disappeared, as kopa has been bursting into a lustily laugh. Attempting to control his laughing, so far he has succeed and was beginning to talk between laughing and grinning.

"How could i forget you, Vitani!?" wide grinning at her.

She was just rolling her eyes, countering sacastic.

"Yeah, you are Kopa." turning her body to the opposite direction, ready to move.

The lion had cut his laugher off, realised the situation, was calling and running to the lioness.

"Tani, It was just a little stupid joke!" for his luck, she was sitting once again. Seconds later, Kopa had reached her left side. Aware of this, she was repeating his sentence in half-annoying clown like voice, without looking him in the eyes, her face and eyes has been strictly directing to the dark world.

"It was just a joke, Asshole"

Before saying something, Kopa was thinking first -That's new for me, where's her payback by now?-

Now he has been flirting, suitable with a flirting half smirk.

"Come on Tani, didn't you miss me ?"

tryed to have eye contact, but she has avoided it by turning her head to the right, still with a annoyed mimic.

"You are so cute, when you are angry." second attempting of Kopa, while he was going to her right side and then again she has avoided it by turning her to the left. Arrived at the right side the red eyed lion poked her side rhythmically and has been smilling with a singing voice apologysing.

"I'm sorry, i'm sooorrryyy, talk with me."

"I'm going to talk with you" Vitani was explaining it Kopa with a soft voice and face now, making eye contact.

"But i didn't forgive you yet"

His mind haven't been understanding this statement.

"What, how should i do that?"

One idea was booming in his mind with that he moved closer to her, there bodies touching but before he could have been doing something the lioness has eliminated this concept already.

"noo you can't cuddle me and believe i will forgive you and no cuddle untill you bring me to forgive you! you must think of something professional."

"That's unfair!" Kopa protested

They has been travelling back home.

Author's note:

I hope you enjoyed,

chapter 2 is on the way.

Happy new year and salute to you all


	2. Kopa needs help

Reader, Kopa needs your help. What should he do to win Vitani's forgivness?

just write a pm or review and I will write a chapter of your recommdation.


End file.
